Tresspassers
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: Clare Edwards doesn't believe in ghosts, but Alli does... So Alli devises a scheme to get Clare in the Halloween mood... Let's leave it at that.


Very Much Insane

Clare Edwards is a young girl with no tolerance for people who believe in ghosts, ironically, she is best friends with the biggest believer of all. Some of her friends (Adam, Drew, Alli, Bianca, and Imogen) stay in a haunted house, but Elijah Goldsworthy has better plans for them.

Chapter 1: Alli Convince Clare? Good Luck.

"Alli Bhandari! For the last time, I am NOT going to stay in a haunted house." Clare Edwards was so mad at her friend, that she couldn't stop rearranging the pillows on her bed. For years, Clare Edwards has tried to make Alli understand one thing: Ghosts are not real. "But Clare, I have heard tons of stories that it is haunted and I want to check it out!" Alli fiddled with her phone as she protested, she texted everyone at Degrassi, for she knew that Clare would disapprove of this little trip and Alli needed some companions. Clare reached for the book on her bed and cracked it open, trying to ignore Alli's pleas. "Ok, So far I have…. Drew, Adam, Bianca and…Imogen?" Alli read the conformation texts that made her phone go crazy. Clare sat up quickly, "Adam is going? He would…" She lay back down and searched the page for the last sentence she was reading. "Clare, what would I have to do to get you in that house?" Alli's brown eyes boar into Clare, waiting to see her reaction. "Honestly? Promise me that you will stay with me the entire night." Alli jumped from her seat, dancing around like a fool. Clare watched and laughed at the spirit this girl had. "Clare, I promise. This will be the best sleepover eva!"

Clare clung to her blue backpack and stared at the broken windows and stained doors. "BOO!" Clare turned to Drew, who was wearing a mask over his face. Bianca tore it off and slapped Drew over the head. "Stop acting like an idiot, Torres." "What did I do?" Adam asked ripping out his headphones. "Where is Imogen?" Clare said. "Imogen? Oh hell no! I am not staying in a house with a freak!" "And you were about to stay with Drew?" Alli chimed in. Drew frowned at Bianca and Alli. "Guys, can we just go in? I want this night to be over." Clare stomped into the house and the others hesitantly followed. Once inside, Clare frowned at the set up. Couches were torn and looked like that were burned, tables and lamps shattered over the floor. Alli stepped in front and motioned for all them to come upstairs. "I prepared our rooms pre-sleepover so that we could at least not get diseases from the hideous amounts of dust." Alli explained, the group giggled and continued on to investigate. Clare walked into a floral bedroom that made her want to vomit. "Looks like someone's Grandma's room." Drew found a room that didn't quite catch his fancy. "Damn you Alli, Damn you to hell." Drew said, flopping on the pink bed. Bianca didn't care for her room, it was normal. She threw her purse on the bed, and smiled. "I'm gonna have some much fun scaring you guys tonight." Adam walked into his room, and immediately wanted out. "Adam, do you love it?" Adam scoffed. "This room is creepy…" "Legend has it- Nah; I'll tell ya'll tonight." Alli walked down the hall and smiled to herself. "Alli!" Imogen called from her room. "Alli's body flew into the wall. "Imogen, do you knock or do you just prance in anywhere you please?"

The crew gathered around a candle that Alli lit, and became uncomfortable by the amount of intensity Alli was putting on them. "Ok, here's the story…

Once Upon a time, there was a family.

And in that family was a boy.

His Mother was beautiful, and she married,

A man named John, who was quite scary.

John threatened the boy

Day and night,

That if he ever tried to get rid of him

He'd be in such a fright.

The boy wasn't scared though, he had other plans

The man was a man that should've watched where he stands.

Mother grieved, and the boy felt none

He was watched over by John's daughter and son.

They were rude and crude to his mother

Telling her they hated their brother.

When Mother didn't care for their opinions,

They gathered up all their devilish minions.

They tricked the boy into a pit,

Where snakes resided, it surely wasn't fit.

Then hour's later mother came to check

On the harmed boy and the bite on his neck.

When he came back, the brother and sister carried

The dear young boy up the staircase (I know it doesn't rhyme!)

Alli examined the very few, who shook and shivered at the sound of the story. Holding her head down, she stared into the light of the candle.

The Boy furious, and swore on that day,

His brother and sister, he'd take away.

One by one, his enemies were none

His job was finished, his fun was done.

His mother remarried and had some kids,

They all disappeared,

Into a thin mist.

His Grandmother knew of his evil ways,

But loved him dearly, no matter what game he played.

Grandmother died, and he cried,

Knowing one day he'd see her alive.

But what about all the sins he committed?

Was there room in heaven for him to fit in?

His mother died, and it was him alone.

No one to care for the unfortunate soul.

No one knows where that now 16 year old lay,

But whoever did him wrong, would have the world to pay.

Clare sat in complete silence, waiting for the chattering of teeth and squeals of horror to stop. "Kay, Night!" Alli announced and walked back upstairs, leaving a room of friends scared half to death. Then a high pitched scream was heard from the hallway, and they all scurried to see the problem. With Clare leading, they followed her until she stopped in front of Alli. Her body was swimming in a pool of blood, and Clare held her nose. Drew's eyes flickered to a black object all the way down the hall, "RUN!" With that, everybody moved…except for Clare her eyes glued to the figure. "Clare, Come on!" Adam's pleas rung in Clare's head, but she didn't move. The 'Thing' started to move closer, and Clare punched her leg to keep from screaming like an idiot. A tug made the Edwards girl trot down the steps, behind Adam who took the liberty of securing his hand around her forearm. Clare tried to keep her game face on, but tears streamed down her face and she couldn't hold it anymore. Before Clare and Adam made it to the bottom of the steps, Clare was in tears. He rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down, but it was no use. "Can we just get outta here? I wanna go." Bianca complained. "I already tried the door, nothing." "And I tried the windows, they're all stuck." Imogen squeezed her arm, trying to comprehend their problem. "Why is this happening? What did Alli do that was so heinous she needed to be killed?" Clare wiped away her tears and felt a spark in her brain. "Alli told the story; obviously someone is angry she did." "But who?" Adam glanced at Clare. "I don't know, Adam." I muffled sound was heard, and the kids went silent, waiting for it to happen again. "BIANCA!" Drew looked at the girl, who was in a chair, lying motionlessly. "Upstairs! Now!" Everyone ran, even Drew who couldn't stop looking at his girlfriend. Adam and Imogen went right, and Clare and Drew went left. Clare and Drew Clare and Drew ran quickly as they heard howls from behind them. SNAP! SNAP! Clare looked down at Drew, whose feet and face were caught in a bear trap. "Ahh!" Clare yelled. She ran into Adam's room.

Adam and Imogen huddled in a closet, the killer was the least of Adam's problems, Imogen was flirting with him! "Adam, As long as we're in this closet, I want you to know…you are very attractive." Imogen growled and Adam rolled his eyes. "Imogen, as long as we're here, I want you to know… I despise you." Imogen frowned and pushed him against the wall. Then they heard a creak in the floor outside and tried to stay quiet. Imogen playfully took Adam's beanie off, and started to kiss his face. With Adam's approval she moved closer to his lips. All of a sudden, the closet doors were opened. "Kill Adam! Not me!" Imogen pushed Adam in front of her and she heard a slash, then the boy fell to the ground. Imogen ran around the killer and went towards the way Clare went. Banging on the door was no use, the killer was getting closer.

Clare felt a hand slide down the door, and then a thud was heard. She held her breath in, trying to concentrate on her surroundings, but when she saw, she would've rather been outside with the killer. The bodies of the people he killed were placed sloppily on the bed, and the smells were overwhelming. "I'll let you live, only if you come out." The Killer said, she felt like it was an angel, but knew if she fell for it, he'd have her stacked upon the rest of her friends. "Please, just come out…" The voice was soft and gentle. Not the voice she expected from a psychopath killer. She opened it slowly, revealing a boy: Tall and dark. Her had green eyes that shimmered in the light, for a second, she even wanted to kiss him. But looking down at Imogen's body made her cringe. "Why are you killing everyone of my friends?" The boy wouldn't look up, he was almost smiling. "Why are you smiling-" "BOO!" Clare jumped at the sound that came from behind her, she fell on her butt and was staring at the sight in front of her. "Happy Halloween, Clare!" They all yelled. Clare looked at the boy in the hall, and it turned out to be Eli. "You…all….tricked me?" She said breathlessly. They all shook their heads, chuckling. "I Hate you all!" Clare yelled. They all jumped back at the sound of her angered voice. "Just Kidding, I love you guys!" Clare hugged her friends, even Eli. They all smiled and laughed until Bianca noticed something, "Now, Eli, how did you get Drew to fall into that bear trap so easily?" Eli's face fell, he started to back away from them. "I never put up any bear traps." They all looked at each other, holding in their screams. They looked into the hallway and saw Drew's body still in a bear trap, and before they knew it… Lights out.

**Listen Now, be careful will you?**

**This story isn't real, and neither is the ghoul.**

**But if you cross the line and spray paint the no trespassing sign,**

**A group of Degrassi students might die.**


End file.
